1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for ultrasonic imaging.
Ultrasonic imaging is a technique used in non-destructive testing and examination and in medical diagnostics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing apparatus for forming images using ultrasonic acoustic waves uses either the so-called B-scan method which involves imaging a plane containing the axis of an ultrasonic beam or the so-called C-scan method in which a plane normal to the ultrasonic beam is imaged.